Religiously Powerfull
by SimoneLucy
Summary: A Charmed and Boondock saints Fan fiction written by two persons!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer; This fan fiction is written by two people, Simone and Lucy (aka simone-turner-sparrow and Lucy Saints.) and it's mainly based on Boondock Saints and Charmed, with a sidetrack of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

Religiously Powerful

Chapter 1, Sweet Dreams Coming True.

Simone woke up from a weird dream. In it she had seen herself and her sister Lucy walking round a city. She remembered feeling insecure. Shaking the feeling of her shoulders she walked to the kitchen where she found Lucy wide awake as well.  
  
"I had this weird fucking dream you won't believe it!" Simone said getting herself some coffee.

"No disrespect sis, luv ya and all but yar weird"  
Lucy said with a heavy accent while smiling at her older sister.  
"OI I might be weird but I can still whip yer but if need be! And stop kidding round i'm serious here. It was kind of like the dreams I had when I was younger." Simone sat down at the table and looked at her baby sister.  
"Ok might be, but not ALL of those dreams came true did they? Besides there are way more fun things to dream about in life." Lucy took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh yes I know. Cause honestly the dream I had about that guy yesterday was very... interesting." Simone replied grinning.  
"Oh yes very nice, I so don't need to know that now!"  
  
The girls lived in Ireland, in a small cottage like home one their own. Their parents had died when they were younger and since then they only had each other.  
  
"Oh bullocks!" Simone said laughing now. "Don't tell me you never had dreams like that!"

"Ok I would be lying if I said that I didn't, but you don't see me sharing all the details about mine with you?"  
Lucy took another drink before continuing. "I do have to say I have a new dream friend though....." She stopped talking and drifted back to her dream friend, the one with the sweet smile and very dark hair...  
  
"Hello! Are you still on this planet?" Simone banged her hand on the table to attract Lucy's attention.  
"What? Oh sorry drifted a bit." Lucy smiled thinking about her dreams. "So where were we going today?"

"Work in the factory as we do every day." Simone said looking at her sister.  
"Aye, that's true, well it does really pay good."  
"I know. Oh Darren (the boss) said there were going to be some newbie's!" Simone grinned evilly

Lucy smiled while looking at Simone. "Well good we'll have something to play with today then don't we!"  
  
Simone smiled but then turned serious. "Yeah but Darren said we aren't allowed to chase people of anymore. So be a bit careful with what you do okay?"  
  
Lucy grunted a small "ok" And got up to get her coat  
  
When they got to the factory the both of them got their coffee and walked too there work stations. There they saw Darren standing with two men who had their back turned to them. Darren saw them approach and smiled.  
"Ah your here! And only 20 minutes late today."  
Lucy threw him a look. "Well if you like I could go back home....."  
The second she had opened her mouth the two men turned, as soon as both Simone and Lucy saw them the plastic cups fell from their hands......

"Woops..." Simone said acting nervously  
"Silly me, we will get some new coffee! See you in a bit!" Lucy said grabbing her sister's arm. As soon as they were out of earshot Simone and Lucy turned to each other.  
"That is that guy from my dreams." They both said at the same time.

"What?" Both of them said at the same time again. Simone raised her hand to signal she was about to speak but it took her a moment to find the words.  
"Ok so the blond kind of guy on the left is the guy I've been dreaming about! And your telling me that the dark haired guy is you 'new dream friend'?"  
Lucy simply nodded because she couldn't find any words to describe the feeling seeing him in real life gave her.  
  
Murphy took Connor by the arm. "Fuck me! See the girl with the curls.....that girl has been in my dreams for the past couple of nights."  
Connor looked over to the two girls but wasn't really paying attention his eyes were still fixed on Simone

"What did you say?" Connor asked tearing his eyes of Simone.  
"That girl with the girl is actually the girl from my dreams."  
"Fuck me!"  
"That's what I said!"  
"The one with the long dark brown hair is the one I have dreamed about these past few weeks." Connor replied.

"Well fuck me again I say" Murphy said while rubbing the back of his neck. "What's this all about then?" Connor looked is twin in the eye "I don't know just act normal ok!" He hissed at Murphy while Lucy and Simone reluctantly walked back.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Lucy mumbled out of the corner of her mouth.  
"I don't know, but just try to act as normal as possible." Simone faked a smile as she hissed her words to Lucy

Darren cleared his throat when the girls came back. "Right, Simone ... Lucy this here is Connor and Murph."  
"Hi," Simone said looking at Connor with glazy eyes.  
"Hi." He replied looking at her while thinking about his dreams.  
"Hullo." Murph said sticking his hand out. He handled this situation better then his brother he smiled to himself.  
"Hi," Lucy took his hand and Murph had sudden flashbacks to last nights dream.

The factory turned hazy and all he could see was her face with a faint smile on it, her eyes looking deep into his as he leant forward to......  
"Ya can let go now!" The sound of Lucy's voice pulled him back to reality. "Oh sorry." Murphy said pulling his hand back, so much for handling things better than his brother...  
  
Simone felt Connor's thumb sliding over her hand while his eyes were staring into what seemed to be an abbeys.

Simone stared back into his when Lucy pushed her slightly. "Oh!" Simone said pulling her hand back and flushing. 'God this is so not me!' Simone thought while turning to face Darren.  
"So what do you want us to do?" Simone asked backing away from Connor some more.

"Well I need Lucy on the packing line and you on the sorting line." Darren said while pointing with his clip-board.  
  
'Please gimme the blond one please don't gimme the dark one' Lucy thought when Darren turned round.  
Simone was having the same thought in her head. Then Darren turned to assign each of them one of the guys to train.

'Gimme Murph please please gimme Murph' Simone thought  
'Gimme Simone, c'mon please!' Connor thought  
'I could work with Connor not with Murph' Lucy thought  
'Wonder what's for diner tonight? Oh, wait who am I working with? Please let it be Lucy.' Murph thought  
  
"Connor you go work with..." Darren paused thinking hard... "Simone"  
Both of their eyes snapped open, Connor's with delight displaying in his eyes and Simone's portrayed horror.  
'How the hell am I supposed to look him in the eyes?' Simone thought looking at her sister desperately.

Lucy didn't notice her sisters pleading eyes looking at her; she was bumped stuck at the fact she had to work with Murph. "So what are we going to do then?" Murph said with a smile in his face.  
"What!?! Oh work right, follow me." Lucy said now turning to Simone and saw the horror in her sister's eyes.  
Simone was still trying to think of a way to work with Connor with out thinking about her dreams....aaw but the dreams had been...."About things you don't think about at work!" She reprimanded herself.  
Connor stood opposite her with a real content smile on his face.

"Right, follow me then." Simone said walking in front of Connor, who quickly walked on to walk besides her. "So, what is it we have to do exactly?"  
"Well you will go help me at the..." Simone made the mistake of looking at him again. "The... the..."  
Connor smiled at her. 'Damn it, get a fucking grip woman!' "We'll go sort stuff!"  
"What's wrong?" Connor asked smiling  
"Nothing! It's just I dropped my morning coffee, and I really do need my coffee in the morning."

"Coffee is a good fuel to start on, that's right indeed."  
Connor wanted to hit himself, he had his dream girl in front of him, literally, and he was jabbering about coffee?  
  
"So when do you lot have lunch round here?" Lucy looked up at Murphy. "What are you on about? We've just started working!" Murph said nothing and just looked at her like he was seeing water burn.  
"Right. Now this is the complicated bit, you might want to write this down." Lucy said looking at Murphy; he actually did look at her with extreme concentration. "You take one of these boxes and stack it on the pallet. If the pallet gets full you have it driven away and get a new one."  
Murphy suppressed a smile. "So....after I stack them I...... have them taken away?" There was no mistaking the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Simone led Connor to the convear belt "Right this is where the sorting takes place, grab some gloves!" She shouted over the rattling of the belt.

Connor grabbed some gloves. "Now when the cd boxes get over here, check them on damage and take out the ones which are damaged!" Simone once again yelled.  
  
"Right!" Connor yelled back still looking at her. 'Stop! Must remember our destiny it needs my full concentration.'  
  
"I am getting us some coffee!" Simone walked away and looked back just as Connor bended down to check the CD boxes. 'Oh fuck, even his bum is as firm as in my dreams.' She hit herself across her forehead and walked off to the coffee machine where she ran into Lucy.

"Hiya" Lucy said with a faint voice. "I think this isn't good, I am not going to be able to work with him all day I almost got run over by a fork lift a few seconds ago!" Lucy pointed to the back and Simone saw Murphy stacking boxes. "I know what you mean; all I can think about is Connor in my dreams. This is not good! We have more important things to focus on..."  
  
The both of them stood there each holding two cups of coffee.

They looked at each other both knowing what was meant by those words.  
Destroy all which is evil, so that all which is good may flourish.  
  
"Aye, we will just have to deal." Lucy said  
"Aye, I will see you at lunch then." Simone replied walking off.  
  
"Here you go." Simone shouted handing Connor his coffee.  
"Thanks, coffee good." Connor said again smiling faintly  
"Aye..." Simone looked at her boots and her ripped jeans...

At least she wasn't gonna attract attention wearing this.  
  
Connor glanced over to Simone again, with one hand she was drinking her coffee and with the other she was easily sorting there covers. Did she have any idea how hot she looked in those ripped yeans?  
  
Lucy's eyes were fixed on one point as she sat back on the stack of empty pallets.

Murph stood in front of her sipping his hot coffee.  
  
"FUCK!" Murph yelled, he had been watching Lucy in such intensity that he didn't notice his coffee to be that hot.  
"What?!" Lucy looked up at him  
"I buwend wy wouth." He said half pouting  
"Don't be suck a fucking baby!" Lucy laughed.

"its not fwucking fwunny." He said still holding his hand on his mouth.  
"If blood isn't gushing out your not hurt!" Lucy said while she got up. "Now stop whimpering and let me look."  
She raised her hand to his face and as soon as she touched him the both of them felt like they had been electrocuted.

"Fuck me!" Lucy said looking at her hand  
"Ow gweat now not only my mouth huwts but my face as well." Murph scolded  
"Right must have been statically electricity." Lucy said knowing better.  
"Yeah must have..." Murph replied now his hand off his mouth.  
  
"So..." Connor said trying to think of a conversation.  
"You and Lucy been sisters long?" 'Oh my god what a stupid question!'  
  
Simone smiled 'how cute!' "Yeah for about 22 years! Duh" Simone replied harshly.

"Stupid!Stupid!Stupid!" Connor thought to himself, what was up with him? Every time he opened his mouth something stupid came out.  
  
Simone watched him while he thought. "How bout you and Murphy How do you know each other?" Connor was happy she switched topics. "He's me brother actually, i'm the smart and handsome one of the family." He said with a smile  
  
"Don't do that!" Simone thought feeling her cheeks going red. "Is that right now?

"Aye don't tell me you can't see that!"  
  
'Oh I can' Simone thought. "No I hadn't noticed." Simone answered with a twinkle in her eyes.  
  
"How about we go for a drink after work?" Connor asked.  
  
'Say no! Just say neeeey, say it .. say no!' "Aye I would love to!" Simone said smiling. 'WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!' She thought to herself.

Murphy looked over his shoulder to Lucy. "So where can you get a decent drink round here?" He was hoping to invite her for a drink.   
"That would be at the Hog, why you planning on getting smashed?" She smiled at him, was he trying to do what she think he was trying to do?  
"Aye I was actually, wanna come?" "please say yes pleeeeaaaasssee..." he thought while looking at her.  
  
"Aye I'll come." Was all Lucy said, Simone wasn't gonna like it but she really wanted to go.

After work Simone waited for Lucy at their lockers. She pulled out her cell phone and waited for Lucy to get out hers.  
  
"I... I am going to get a drink tonight." Simone started  
"Oh me too, Murph invited me."  
"HE DID?!" Simone looked at her sister.  
"Aye..."  
"Well Connor invited me so I guess we're square"

"Where are you going then?" Simone asked looking at her sister.  
"I was thinking about the Hog, it's the only place with decent beer. Where are you going?" Simone nodded her head. "Dunno he said he knew a place so I'll see when I get there."  
  
They both said goodbye and walked out of the women's locker rooms.

Outside Connor stood waiting for Simone by his car while Murph got into the car with Lucy.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
"The prancing pony, just up the road." Connor replied.  
  
They got there fairly quickly and sat down at a table far away from all the people in the bar. Connor ordered them some beer.

Simone shuffled a bit in her seat, this was weird to say the least. She had been dreaming about this guy for a few weeks and now she was having a drink with him!  
  
Connor looked at her lost in her thoughts, this was his chance to get to know her. "Just make sure you stay away from the stupid remarks!" He said to himself as he turned to talk to her.

"So yer 22 years old then?" Connor asked taking a swig from his pint  
"Ney, I am 24. Lucy is 22." Simone replied. "How about you and Murph?!"  
  
Meanwhile Murph and Lucy got into the hog and they had almost covered every detail to their life's on the way over.  
Almost everything...

"So i'm a twin and you're the younger sister, the rest we covered just one more thing." Murphy looked at her while she was driving. "What?" Lucy felt uncomfortable with i'm looking at her like that. "Well I was just wondering..... If you.. Well if you..." Lucy was getting impatient. "Would ya spit it out already!" "Do you have a "relationship' at the moment?' He asked while air quoting the word with his fingers

Lucy laughed "No I don't have a," she let the steering wheel go to quote the word "relationship at the moment. Ho about you?"  
"Nope. Not me."  
  
Simone looked at Connor he had just taken a sip from his pint again and now had an utterly flattering beer must agree  
  
"Uhm Connor, come a bit closer will you..." Simone said

Connor felt his hart starting to beat furiously, she wouldn't would she? In a pub full of people?  
Simone got the urge to do something else with the foam than just whipped it away with her hand. She corrected herself just in time and Connor was now leaning into her with is eyes half closed.  
She raised her hand and gently brushed away t the foam with her thumb, letting her other fingers rest on his cheek.  
  
"There, you had a little.." She showed him the foam on her thumb before sticking it in her mouth to clean it.

Connor smiled at her. "Thanks.." he looked at her and felt the strong urge to kiss her there and then... but restrained himself. Simone saw his inner struggle and had to smile. She felt the same way.  
  
Murph and Lucy sat at a table. "I don't want to hear it Murph, Limo is a word in common usage."

"Like Fuck it is! Look we are playing scrabble! If the word isn't in the dictionary it doesn't fucking count!" Murphy said with a half drunken voice.  
"Oh yeah, and what about your word of: thingymewhatsits for triple world score and cross over points!" Lucy moved her hand over the scrabble board but as she was also well on her way of being drunk she accidentally whipped of all the small stones. "Whoops!" She said smiling.  
  
"Whoops! You just knocked over 4 hours worth of careful scrabbling and all you can say is whoops?" Murphy looked at her and wanted to sound angry but couldn't hide his smile.  
  
Simone sat back listening tot the back ground music playing, it was getting late and she would have to go soon. As soon as Connor would be back from the men room she would say goodnight.

Connor came walking back. "Connor? I think it's time to go." Simone said not looking happy about it.  
  
"If you want to..." Connor's face fell. He didn't want to take her home.

" You don't really look like you're in a state to walk, are you ok?" He walked up to her and looked into her eyes, she was as good as waisted!  
  
"I'm fine! Hey you have really nice eyes you know that?" She bent her head a bit to see them better and smiled at him. He was really good looking!  
  
Connor wanted to believe she said it but managed to convince himself that it was the beer talking. "Come on lets get you home." He said while helping her up and getting her to the car.

"I meant what I said you know." Simone said as they walked to the car.  
  
"You had something to drink..."  
  
"Ah but do they not say you do tell the truth when yer drunk? Besides I am not that drunk."  
  
Connor smiled.  
  
Simone tripped on a rock and fell over hitting her head hard on the floor.  
  
"Oh Fuck!" Simone lay on her back looking up at the sky. "Nice very nice ! And embarrassing too!"  
  
Connor bent down to get her up just as Simone sat up. Their faces only inches away from each other.  
"Are you okay?" Connor whispered.  
"I think so." Simone said looking into his beautiful eyes. She raised her hand to touch the side of his cheek and slightly frowned. "You really do have beautiful eyes, just like in my dreams." Simone slurred.

Connor's hart stopped for a second "Like in her dreams!" his head was racing at those words.  
Simone could have killed herself. "You do tell the truth when yer drunk! And you say things you shouldn't ya silly cow!" She was angry with herself, how was she going to explain that?  
  
Somehow Lucy had managed to walk out the pub and get in the car with out falling flat on her face. She could hold her drink all right but Murphy had been a good match. She closed her eyes for a second and tried to focus on getting the key into the lock.

"Maybe we shouldn't be driving lil miss daisy!" Murph laughed at his own joke.  
  
"Then what else do you suppose we do? Walk?!"   
  
"Why not?" Murph walked up to her and stood really close. For a moment Lucy held her breath. "Aye .. Why not." Murph slowly leaned into her and Lucy closed her eyes. "Would he kiss her?!"

Murphy looked at her for a second he really wanted to kiss her, he wanted to find out if it would be like his dreams or not.  
Lucy waited for it and then remembered the conversations she had with Simone this afternoon, she ducked away from Murphy. As much as she wanted him to kiss her it couldn't happen! She sobered up pretty quick and looked at him. "Well we'd best get walking then." She said moving away from him.

"What the fuck happened?" Murph thought as he saw Lucy walk off.  
  
Connor still sat on the floor next to Simone. "Why did she say it? Damn the beer!" She thought furiously.  
  
"Dreams?" Connor asked looking into her eyes still.  
  
"Uhm I don't know what I'm on about you know..."

"I think that was my beer talking." Simone said now looking at the ground, if she would look at him he would tell she was telling a lie.  
"Aye must be..." Connor looked at her, why wouldn't she look at him?  
Simone hoped that he would believe her, she needed to get away from him before things would get out of hand.  
She scramble onto her feet and took a step away from him.  
Connor sighed, she wasn't going to explain herself. "Ok let's just get you home.' He said while opening the car door.

On the way back they both didn't say anything. They arrived at Simone's house and Connor turned off the engine.  
  
"I've had dreams too." Connor said  
'damn I hoped he would forget.' Simone thought "About what?"  
"About you."  
"Fuck me!"  
"Well that's basically it." Connor grinned, as Simone playfully slapped him.  
"Did you think it were nice dreams?" Simone asked now looking at him.  
"Aye.." he answered

Connor looked at Simone hoping she would explain about her dreams now. She on the other hand was to busy calming herself down to notice him waiting for an answer.  
  
Lucy walked a few steps in front of Murphy. "Keep on walking, keep on walking don't look back at him keep on walking!" she kept repeating to herself.  
Murphy looked at Lucy's back. "Whats the fucking rush?" he asked her.  
"Damn! Now I have to turn round!" Lucy thought as she turned to face him.

"Well besides the fact that.. It's dark, it's also very cold!"  
She stopped walking and looked at him.  
Murph took of his jacket and walked up to her.  
'Great, now he's being sweet too!' Murph stopped when he was close to her and wrapped his jacket round her. "Here you go." He said looking at her. Again their faces were only inches away. Lucy wanted to kiss him badly, and find out if his lips were as soft as they had felt in her dreams.  
  
Simone was wigging out. He liked his dreams about me. Oh my god!  
"How about your dreams?" Connor now asked raising an eyebrow.  
"They were... interesting to say the least." Simone said opening the door. Connor opened his too and walked her to her front door but they stopped by a little brick wall with ivy running through it. Simone leaned against it. She didn't want the evening to stop.

"So." Connor said looking at her hoping he could talk to her some more, he really didn't want to leave. "So.." Simone said hoping that he would carry on talking so she wouldn't have to go inside.  
"Do you know if there are any places for rent round here?" Connor eventually asked not being able to think of anything else to say.  
"Well we rent this place from old man Moneghan, he has a few places round here you could talk to him." Simone looked at him before grabbing her cell phone. "Ill give you his number now and you can talk to him later." Connor moved on her. "Id rather talk to you than some old man." He said raising his hand to touch the side of her face.  
Before Simone knew what was happening his lips touched hers.

Simone wigged again. What should she do? As Connor pressed his lips against hers she felt herself relax in his arms. They broke loose and looked at each other. Simone let her fingers go over her own lips then reached out and touched his before again leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Lucy and Murph stood in front of each other. "Is this better?" Murph asked rubbing her arms. Lucy saw the Goosebumps on his own arms. "Your cold." Lucy said. "That's okay." Murph replied not breaking eye contact. Lucy opened her arms and wrapped the jacket round them both.  
Murph didn't know what to think but he had to smile as he hugged Lucy. Lucy's heart was racing, she never moved this fast. And their destiny, what was to become of that?

Murphy saw the hesitation in her eyes, he wanted to kiss her so much he really didn't want her to pull back now! He pulled her closer to him and kissed her, a soft kiss first and then when she made no objection a stronger passionate one.  
  
Simone looked at Connor as they broke apart. "Well that was interesting to say the least." Connor said with a smile on his face.

"Definitely better then my dreams." Simone said softly pulling herself onto the little wall.  
"I agree... about my dreams that is." Connor said standing in front of her.  
"So where do we go from here?" Simone asked

"I don't know" Connor said. "Let's start with going out again and trying not to get smashed and get to know each other." Simone nodded and looked at his face again, the light of the moon reflected little stars in his eyes.  
Connor looked at Simone while she looked at him, with her mouth half open.

Connor smiled and kissed her again. "I'm going home now."  
"Aye, me too." Simone gestured behind her.  
"One more.." Connor said holding on to her and kissing her again.  
Simone laughed when they broke loose. Then Connor left to his car and Simone went inside the house.  
  
Murph and Lucy were walking on again, neither of them talking much. Lucy didn't know what to think...

Simone lay in a deep sleep, again dreaming about Connor. He lay next to her stroking her arm softly. In the distance she heard the family prayer and the priest talking.  
'And Sheppard's we shall be... And they just simply walked away! Poor Kitty... Vengeance must be taken. I shall count thee among my favoured sheep. The four shall spread their blackened wings and be the vengeful striking hammer of god!'  
  
Simone shot up sweating looking at the ceiling as she gasped for breath.

Every now and then Lucy looked at Murphy from the side of her eyes. Their kiss had been great, just like she had dreamed about, but although she felt all warm and fuzzy, the back of her head was going crazy. What was going to happen? She liked Murphy but she knew her path in life was planned and so very different then what was conceved to be normal.  
  
Murphy saw her looking at him, he wished she would say something. He wanted to talk about what had happend between them but she didn't say anything.  
  
When they got to the gate of her house she turned to him and handed him back his coat. "Thank you."  
When Murphy reached for it his hand slid past hers, again the both of them felt the electric shock go through them. With out saying a word Murphy took her by the hand and pulled her close to him, he took her face in his hands and kissed her again.  
  
After a few minutes he let go of her and looked at her again. "I hope we can do this again some time soon."  
Lucy was hypnotized by his eyes and it took her a while to respond. "Yes lets." She said knowing in the back of her head that following her feelings might not be such a good idea. "I'd better go inside now." Lucy let go of his hands and wanted to turn when he pulled her back to him, he looked at her for a second and then kissed her forehead.  
"I'll see you tomorrow." He looked at her one more time and then walked of, Lucy stood by the gate for a while looking at him walking back.  
She sighed and then turned to go in the house.


	2. Kill all which is evil

Chapter two; Kill all which is evil.

The next morning Lucy got out of bed her head spinning from the weirdest dream ever.  
Simone already sat at the breakfast table drinking coffee. She looked as bad as Lucy herself did.  
  
"How uhm... was your drink?" Lucy asked  
"The drink was okay... Connor was fantastic." Simone replied dreamily.

"You didn't!" Lucy put her cup down on the table and looked at Simone who immediately knew what Lucy meant. "NO! Didn't what do you take me for? Some hussy?"  
Lucy looked at her sister. "Well sorry but considering the dreams, ya never know."

"How about you my dear dear Sister?" Simone said eying Lucy  
"What?" Lucy said  
"I can see it in yer eyes. Spill!! Oh no need... you kissed him!"  
  
"How we think alike..." Lucy said... "And now we're on the subject... Did you by any chance..."  
"Have a weird fucking dream? Aye I did. I heard mom saying the prayer and the priest talking... and Connor." Simone said dreamily by the last two words.

"Connor what?" Lucy looked at Simone over the edge of her mug.  
Simone looked at her for a second. "Trust me mum, the prayer and the priest is all the detail you want." She smiled before taking a sip of her coffee.  
  
"Well on that we are the same, but I do think that my "details" would wig you out more." Lucy smiled at the memory of her dream; she couldn't wait to see him again.

"Hmm I wonder." Simone said.  
"I am hoping to see Connor today. I know I know... but after my dream I have the feeling we are allowed a life."  
"Hmm maybe the PTB's (Powers that be) finally got the point"

"Well I have to say that they do owe us one, I mean we've done enough for them." Simone lit a cigarette. "I say we use our PTB advantage and go into town, maybe we'll run into the guys there." Lucy confirmed with a smile.  
  
Connor walked up to Murphy's door a knocked on it, when his brother opened the door he looked sleepy eyes and groggy. With out saying anything Connor walked in the door and waited for his brother to put on his clothes.  
After a while they were outside walking towards the local cafe to get some breakfast.  
Murphy lit 2 cigarettes and handed one to Connor. "So I had the weirdest fucking dream last night." He looked at Connor.  
"Aye as did I."

"Kinda like the last one we had." They both said at the same time then laughed.  
"What do you suppose it means?"  
"I don't know but I have the weirdest feeling that we can have some fun." Murph answered laughing  
  
they ordered breakfast and ate their food...

After wards they decided to look up the man Simone had spoken about to see if he didn't have a house they could rent.  
  
Simone and Lucy dragged the shopping they had done inside the house. Both of them suffering from buyer's remorse, they had bought loads of stuff they didn't need as compensation for swaggering round town without running in to the guys.  
There was a honk of a horn and their landlord drove up to the gate and peered out his open window. "Hullo girls, just popping by to tell you that you've got new neighbours. I've rented out the house on the other side of the field." He honked his horn again and then drove off.

"Uhm... okay." Simone waved.  
"Let's see who it is."  
"Aye okay..."  
after 15 min walking they reached the house and saw two man standing in front drinking what seemed like whiskedy, looking a bit closer Simone saw who it were.  
"Fuck me!"  
Connor whipped round and saw Simone standing with her hand covering her mouth. He flashed a bright smile.

"Well hello neighbour!" He waved to her as he walked up to her.  
Murphy felt his stomach give a jolt when he saw Lucy, she walked up to him and threw him a smile. "Hiya were christening the place, want a drink?" Murphy asked as he held up the bottle of whisky.  
"Sure ill have one, thanks." Lucy said thinking about their kiss.  
"Oh wait I have to go find a glass." Murphy said wanting to walk off, Lucy stopped him and took his bottle from him. "No need." She said and took a drink straight from the bottle.  
  
Connor looked deep into simone's eyes. "I had a dream about you again." He said rubbing his own lip with his thumb.

"Me too."  
"It was ... interesting..." Connor said walking up to her.  
"Aye I know..." Simone grinned at the thought of it.  
Connor took her hand. "I am going to show her the uhm garden!" Connor yelled at Murph and Lucy, who both grinned and nodded.  
"The garden ey?"

"Yeah Simone is real into....flowers." Lucy said with a big grin.  
  
Connor led Simone round the house; as soon as they were both out of view he pulled her close to him and kissed her.  
"I've been wanting to do that ever since I woke up." He said with his hand at the side of her face.  
  
Lucy looked at Murphy who in his turn was till quite amazed to see a woman drinking from a bottle like that.  
"WHAT?" Lucy looked at him with question written al over her face.  
"You're..... Well something else that's for sure." He said as she took yet another drink from the bottle.

"Well that's a good thing, because I don't want to look like anyone except for my sister."  
"How about we follow her example?"  
"Hmm that sounds intriguing."  
  
Simone wrapped her arms round Connor and hugged him tight. "It's so weird. I mean we just met but I feel like we have been dating forever."  
"Maybe it's the dreams." Connor grinned at the thought of it.  
"Hey, stop thinking that!" Simone said  
"What? How do you know...?"  
"I am thinking the same thing." Simone kissed him again

Lucy followed Murphy inside; as soon as they were in the house he took her hand and stroked it with his free hand. "You know I had a dream last night." Murphy said as he looked up at her.  
"Did ye now?" Lucy knew what he meant; she felt a tingle in her stomach.  
"Aye I did, and what I wanted to share from it was this." He stepped up to her and kissed her.  
  
Connor looked at Simone again. "Maybe we should stop this and talk a bit?"

"Yeah we must." Simone said moving over to a fence and sitting on top.  
  
"So what do you want to talk about?" Connor said standing between her legs, his hands on her thighs.  
  
"How about... our backgrounds?"  
"Sure... I am Irish origin, Murph's my brother... Our dad died 4 years back. And that's about it..."  
"I'm sorry about your dad." Simone thought back to her own parents.  
"So what's your story?"  
"Well I'm Irish too, Lucy's my sis. My dad left my mum and us when we were little, I think he died. My mom, she died a year ago..." Simone's face turned sad thinking about her.  
"I'm sorry..." Connor said giving her a soft kiss.

Lucy and Murphy were still kissing when Lucy got a flash of images flowing through her head. "Not NOW!" She thought but it was too late, she saw a man being escorted through a set of big doors and led to a car. Another flash showed her the man killing a woman with a smile on his face.  
Lucy pulled away from Murphy while holding onto her head with one of her hands.  
  
Simone leaned back a bit while the images were streaming through her head, all the while Connor was looking at her with amazement.  
"What's wrong? What is going on?" He asked now looking concerned. It looked like she was having some kind of attack.  
As sudden as it had started the images stopped and Simone looked at him.  
"I'm ok, just got a terrible headache that's all, I'd better get home."  
She got up and walked back round the house.  
  
Murphy looked at Lucy. "What the fuck just happened?" Lucy was still trying to organize the images in her head. "Nothing, have a headache. I need to get home.  
Without looking at Murphy again she walked out the door, she needed to find Simone.

Simone and Lucy met each other in the front yard. Not looking back... not looking at each other.  
  
"This has to be dealt with." Simone said  
"Aye." Lucy replied  
  
Connor walked into the house and saw Murph looking out of the window. "I don't get it." he said out loud. "One moment she is so close and suddenly she's miles away."  
"Aye I know what you mean ..." Connor said.

Lucy and Simone walked through the field, when they came to the house Simone went in to grab two black bags and Lucy started the car.  
Simone got in and handed Lucy her bag. "Well So much for the PTB owing us! Where are we going?" Lucy drove of the yard while lighting a cigarette. "Into town I recognized the building we can trace him from there."  
  
Murphy was still staring out of the window, because their house was higher on a hill he could see the girls car drive of. "Headache my foot, they've just gone of in the car!"

"What!" Connor ran over to the window falling over a chair in the process. "I can't believe she just did that!" Connor said.  
  
"Maybe they had something important to do."

Lucy walked out of the police station with a paper in her hand.  
"So who in there is your new best friend?" Simone asked with a smile on her face. "A man called greenly, was kind enough to tell me the location of my ex boyfriend who still has some of my stuff." Lucy answered with a sweet smile as she handed Simone the paper. "That's where they are keeping him; they didn't dare put him in a normal jail, not after what he did."

"This wrong should be righted." Simone nodded.  
  
"DOWN! On yer knees!" Lucy yelled through her black mask  
  
"Do as she says!" Simone yelled kicking him in the back.  
  
She looked up as she saw two men enter the room with black masks. She pointed her gun at them. "Who the fuck are you?"   
  
"Simone?" Connor's voice sounded

"Connor?" Simone asked looking confused... although they couldn't see.  
  
The man on his knees saw his chance and turned round hitting the gun out of Lucy's hand and punching Simone in the face.  
  
"Fuck!" Simone yelled grabbing her face.  
  
The guy grabbed the gun and pointed it on the four of them. Connor, Murph and Simone pointed theirs on him.  
"Drop the fucking gun ass hole!" Simone yelled. Connor and Murph both came closer.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Murph asked  
"None of yer fucking business!" Lucy answered.

"Simone get out of the way, I can hit him if you move." Lucy hissed at her sister.  
  
Murphy didn't wait for Simone to move and tried to shoot the man as he was standing, he missed!  
  
"What the Fuck are you doing?" Simone turned round too look at him.  
"I was trying to shoot that prick!" Lucy came to the side of Murphy and hit him on the shoulder. "Don't fire a gun if you don't know how to! Idiot! You could have shot my sister!"

"Let me handle it." Simone said putting her hand on Murph's shoulder.  
  
Simone didn't look at the man when she raised her arm to point it, Lucy smiling at her sister. She kept looking Connor in the eyes and pulled the trigger.  
  
"Bulls eye Simone, right between his eyes." Lucy said impressed.  
  
Connor didn't say a word but Murph was impressed as well  
"I only missed because I was distracted ok!"  
  
"yeah yeah yeah McManus. Now tell us, why were you here?"  
  
"Only if you tell us why you are here." Murph answered Lucy.  
  
"Ah!" Simone grabbed her head and screamed in agony as a Preminition hit her. Only this time it didn't hit Lucy.

Lucy was amazed that her sister was having a PTB moment and she wasn't. Not that she envied her; it was like watching a tape fast-forward while having a hot spike driven through the side of your head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Murphy and Connor both moved on Simone to help her but Lucy stepped in-between them. "Back off!" She said pointing her gun at them.

"What?" Connor pulled off his mask.  
  
"Leave her for a moment." Lucy said still pointing her gun.  
  
Simone saw images fast forwarding. Again she screamed. Simone dropped on her knees actually crying because of the pain.  
She saw 3 people... she recognized one as Lucy. The other two turned round and smiled at Simone. It were Connor and Murph. Connor stuck his hand out to her. Another image flew by. A man on his knees and the four of them pointing their guns at him.  
Another image. Home.. Connor by the fire place... Image; Lucy and Murph laughing and talking.  
  
The Preminition ended and she fell forward passing out.

"That must have been a doozy." Lucy said while bending forward to tend to her sister.  
  
"Ok what the fuck just happened here!" Connor waited for an answer but Lucy was to busy tending to Simone.  
As she didn't answer Murphy lent forward and put his hand on her shoulder, the second he touched her again he was hit by the electrical shock.  
  
Lucy felt someone touch her and she loaded her gun an aimed. "Back the fuck off! That's the last time i'm telling ya!" She grabbed hold of Simone and started to drag her out the door.  
Connor followed. "We just want to help." He said looking at Lucy.

"Just leave us!" Lucy yelled. Her sister got heavier by the moment.   
"Connor..." Simone moaned.  
"Aye?" Connor sped over to her, making Lucy sigh.  
"I saw." Simone said opening her eyes. "What you do..." Connor widened his eyes then looked at Lucy. 'We need to talk about this."  
"Like hell we will." Lucy picked Simone up and walked out.  
  
"Don't worry man. We will talk to them tomorrow." Murph said slapping Connor on his shoulder.

Simone was in the car leaning back with her eyes closed, that moment had hurt like a bastard.  
  
"Ok so you mind telling me what just happened in there?! We never ever had preminitions apart from each other! What did you see?"  
  
Simon opened her eyes and looked at her sister. "I saw Connor and Murphy doing the same thing as we do! Difference is I think they enjoy it and are in it on their own free will!"

"Free will? What kind of sick people are they? It's so like us to meet people like that."  
"Aye... that wasn't all though."   
"What else did you see then?"  
"Us enjoying it as well, shooting people holding hands with them. Then I saw Connor at our place... and you and Murph sitting on the couch holding hands."  
"You saw that? Sorry but I will never enjoy it. I hate doing this."  
"Aye me too. All though I must say it gives me sort of a kick to know we erased another evil out of this world."  
Lucy looked at her sister. "You do?"   
"Aye..." Simone said, now closing her eyes again. Trying to get that image of Connor back into her mind.

Lucy said nothing more as she drove back to their house, enjoying what she did? That was a hard concept to grasp. She was glad that it was only criminals that they went after but thoroughly enjoying it wasn't something that she would do.  
Her mind went back to Simones words: and you and Murph sitting on the couch holding hands......She liked him but she didn't know how this would play out.  
  
Simone just leant back, the image of Connor smiling at her and holding pout his hand calmed her down.

The next morning Simone and Lucy sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper when their doorbell rung. "I'll get it." Simone said standing up  
  
outside stood Connor and Murph. "Hello." Simone said looking at them.  
"We need to talk." Connor said taking one step forward.  
Simone wanted to decline but Lucy appeared behind her.  
"Aye, I would like to hear what they have to say."  
Simone let them both inside, she felt Connor softly brushing against her when he walked by and she had to smile.

The four of them sat down and just looked at each other for a few moments.  
Murphy was fidgeting with his lighter and kept throwing looks at Lucy.  
Lucy was pretending she didn't see Murphy looking at her and stared at the wall.  
Simone was trying to think of a way to start their conversation without sounding like a complete wack job... So been shooting people long have you? The question popped up in her head and she had to smile what if she would just go out and ask tem that?  
Connor looked at Simone, what was that smile on her face?

Simone decided to just ask it but Lucy cut in.  
"So... tell us then."   
For a moment Simone thought she was going to ask the very thing she thought of.  
  
"Why don't you start?" Murphy asked  
"Because we weren't the ones who wanted to talk." Lucy said crossing her arms.  
  
"Well we... we kill evil men."

"Ok you kill evil men, but why?" Lucy was now looking from one to the other before looking at Simone.  
  
"Well... our father was a...he killed evil men and we kind of rolled into it a few years back. There are men in this world who get away with things they shouldn't, we right the wrongs that are done to innocent people" Murphy looked at Lucy. "I think it's basically the same thing you do."  
  
Lucy paused for a moment; she didn't know what too say.  
Simone cut in on that point. "Actually I don't think it's the same thing, we don't do it because we think we have to."

"Then why do you do it?" Connor asked.  
  
"Because we get these premonitions... it tells us where and when. And we go because we have to answer to bigger powers."  
  
"Bigger powers?" Murph asked looking confused.  
  
'Aye. Powers that be." Lucy said. "But we don't enjoy doing it."  
  
"I don't always like it. It just gives me a good feeling to have rid the world of yet another evil." Connor said

"But we get the message from the PTB you decide for yourself who is evil and who isn't! Don't you think that's a little weird? A little psycho?" Lucy looked at Connor but before he could say anything Murphy had to laugh out load. "That's the same thing Rocco said!" He smiled at Connor.  
  
"Who's Rocco?" Simone looked at Connor. "He was our friend and he helped us out with the cause. We lost him a few years back." Connor looked back at her with a gloomy expression on his face

"Well Rocco was right then." Lucy said  
"Maybe he is."  
"How do you decide whose evil?" Simone asked  
  
"Do not rape do not steal, these are principals which every man of every fate can embrace." Murph replied  
  
"Only real evil men will be sent to what ever god they wish." Connor finished

"Ok so you quote a bible passage to see who is evil?" Lucy was amazed "how can you take a mans life based on a pretty saying? I don't get it!?"  
  
Simone put her hand toward Lucy. "Calm down, let them explain."  
Lucy looked at her for a second. "I don't need to hear any more, they go out and shoot people who they think are evil. That is not good it makes them no more than the common murderer!" She got up from the table and as she did so did Murphy with an angry look on his face.

"Oh I see and what you do is right? You're just as much as a murderer as I am. Only difference is you get your messages from the PTB what ever the hell that may be."  
  
Lucy stormed out of the kitchen into the garden, she needed fresh air. Murph followed her.  
  
Simone looked at the door and back to Connor.  
  
"What do you think of all this?" Connor asked  
  
Simone looked into his gorgeous eyes... Someone with eyes that beautiful couldn't be a truly evil man.

"I don't know, I like you that is a given but i'm having a bit of trouble wrapping my head round this. This is getting way to complicated way to fats. How am I supposed to get round the fact that according to what is passes down to me I might have to shoot you one day? Lucy is right you know, according to what we have to live by you two are murderers, the powers don't make that big of a distinction when it comes to taking lives." Connor leant forward and took her hand.

Instantly Simone received yet another Preminition.  
  
Connor looked at her jerking her head back. "LUCY!" Connor yelled but no response came back. Simone fell off her chair and Connor catched her, they sat on the floor together, Connor waited for her to come back.   
  
Lucy fell onto the damp grass holding onto her head.   
  
"What's wrong?" Murph asked looking at her.  
  
Images flowed through her mind. Connor and Murph were being attacked, 2 men laughing as they shot them in the head. Image; Simone and lucy screamed and cried as they watched them kill the brothers. They were covered in blood and bruises.  
  
Simone came back to reality. "No..." Simone said looking at Connor.

"JESUS FUCK! Simone!" Lucy yelled still lying on the grass holding onto her head. Murphy crouched donw beside her and held on to her shoulders.  
  
Simone was still looking at Connor when she heard her sister yell, she scrambled on to her feet and made her way outside.  
She found her sisterthere in Murphy's arms, she bent down and looked at her sister.  
"This is getting to much! i dont know if i can take much more!" Lucy said looking ate her sister with watery eyes. "What did we just see?"


End file.
